whispersrpfandomcom-20200213-history
IRC Commands
Following is a series of IRC commands and such that you may find useful in the game or otherwise. You may also find some of these commands useful in other channels you frequent. Commands specific to Whispers will be separated. I'll also be putting other forms of IRC etiquette in here for understanding. Roleplay syntax/IRC Etiquette If a statement is prefaced with the letters OOC or if it bound in double parentheses ((like this)), that statement or part of the statement is Out Of Character, so please do not react ICly to it. Generally, something said in character is bound by quotation marks, and anything outside of those marks are generally pose/actions. Some will delineate with asterisks (*) poses and such. The main game rooms are #WhispersInTheDark #WhispersOOC and #WhispersDR. Other rooms are often created as needed for scenes/play. Unless you are involved in such a scene, or are invited, please stay out of these rooms, as occasionally private scenes are run for people that they do not wish everyone to read. While we have absolutely no problem with people watching scenes in the main Whispers channels, we ask that if the ST moves the scene to another channel that observers not follow as this is often done to make it easier to run combat scenes and such. General IRC Commands In general, IRC commands have to come at the beginning of the line, followed by parameters or general text. If you type a command in the middle of a post, it won't do anything. Emote/posing The most common form of this is the /me command. This command places your name before whatever you say in a different color/style from normal speech, so people know it is an action. /me hides behind the sofa! Would show something like this to everyone: *Shammie hides behind the sofa! Joining a room There are several ways to go about this. In most programs, you can click/double click on a room name (always prefaced with a #) to join. You can also type: /join #WhispersInTheDark To join the main channel. The next way is to be invited to the channel by someone. Depending on your program, this will either pull you into the room automatically or require you to go to your system channel tab to accept the invite. The final way is the /list command, which will pull a list of every channel currently occupied on the server. Ops/Admin/ST commands These commands are ones that won't work unless you are an operator in the channel. Operators are indicated either by an @ or * before their name in the name list. Changing Topics This changes the message that people will see in the title of the room and when they join the room. /topic #ChannelName New topic goes here You can also just type '/topic' and the server will repeat the topic to everyone. Moderating a channel If you activate moderation, only those with op status or who are voiced can speak. This works well if things go completely chaotic and you wish to say something over the din. /mode #ChannelName +m Of course, you will want to remove the moderation after you've said what you need or are done with the scene. /mode #ChannelName -m If you wish to allow someone else to chat at the moment, such as to effectively pass a talking stick, you can give them voice status (a step above general user, below admin). /mode UserName +v Again, to remove voice when done, you can type the reverse. /mode UserName -v Channel access control There are two main ways to do this. Firstly, you can make the room invite only by setting the +i option. /mode #ChannelName +i Of course, once you do this, you have to invite people to the room, otherwise they cannot enter /invite UserName #ChannelName The person doesn't have to accept the invitation to come into the room, they can use any of the normal methods to join the room once they have an invite. The second method is to put a password on the channel. /mode #ChannelName +k password Anyone that knows the password can join the channel, but they have to use the /join command to do so. /join #ChannelName password Otherwise they will be denied access to the room.